particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Party (Dorvik - 3109)
The Volkspartei'' '(English: Peoples' Party) is a political party in the Volksrepublik Dorvik. Founded in 3109 by former members of the Liberallen-Grune Partei, the party has - since it's foundation - become a major force in Dorvikian politics. In just over 20 years, the Volkspartei has managed to be in several successive cabinet coalitions, as well as holding the office of Kanzler at one point. The party is led by the Party Leader (Currently Pieter Vanhanen). History In 3109, the Liberallen-Grune Partei of Dorvik had went quite silent in the Volkskammer der Dorvik. Many of its members were distressed and disillusioned by this, and sought a solution. While some tried to kickstart the party, and others left, there was a group of members with different ideas. Led by Mariah Tessel, these members decided the best course of action was to form a new political party for the people of Dorvik. Thus, the Volkspartei was born. Mariah Tessel became the party's first leader, and led the party to it's first electoral breakthrough in 3113, where the party achieved 74 seats in the the 500 seat legislature. Since that moment, the Volkspartei became a leader in Dorvikian Politics. From 3114 until 3120, the Volkspartei was part of a coalition Government with the Catholic Political Union. During this time in office, the Coalition was faced with a massive deficit, and through tough but fair measures, the deficit was - within 2 years - cut down massively. This was mostly thanks to Volkspartei leader and Finance Minister Mariah Tessel. She is now well regarded as a strong and able economist by not only Dorvikian sources, but sources worldwide. In 3119, Ms Tessel took over as Kanzler from her Catholic Political Union successor, and led the coalition for a further year until the coalition was defeated by the Communist Party. Since from 3120 until 3129, the Volkspartei was a part of a grand coalition with the Communist Party, in order to tackle the problems still faced by the nation - particularly in it's finances. Ms Tessel had resigned as Party Leader in 3123, replaced by Pieter Vanhanen, who was also Finance Minister from 3119 until 3129. The Party has, since 3129, sat in the opposition benches, the only strong voice in the Volkskammer against the Communist Party. It still preaches the ideals of progressive, moderate politics, and hopes to return to Government very soon. Ideology The Volkspartei was founded as a centrist, Liberal Party. Although the party does have it's Economic Liberal wing, the Party is mostly made up of Social Liberals, who believe in a Liberal attitude to personal freedoms, but a moderate intervionist attitude to the economy. Thus, the party has followed the "Third Way" for most of its existance, swinging from centre right to centre left, depending on the subject. Leadership (Overview) The Volkspartei is led by the Party Leader. The Party Leader is elected through a vote of members and Members of Parliament, with Members having a 2/3rds Electoral College Vote, and the MPs making up the final 1/3rd. A person must achieve a majority of votes to become Leader, therefore often two rounds take place. The Party Leader then submits fellow Party Members which he/she wishes to be in the Party Executive. All Party Members then vote to decide to approve or reject the members put forward. Once the Executive Members have been elected, the Party Leader then appoints them to the various roles - such as Finance Spokesperson, Education Spokesperson - depending on which role the Party Leader believes he/she is best suited to. When it comes to forming a Government, these spokespeople will more than likely take the positions in Government which they represent in the Party Executive. However, the Party Leader must always be a member of the Government, therefore he/she will usually take another role if they cannot become Kanzler. In the Volkskammer, the Party Leader leads the Party, regardless of whether or not he/she is a member of the Government, opposition or even Kanzler. Party Leaders *Mariah Tessel' - 3109 - 3123 *'Pieter Vanhanen''' - 3123 - Present Category:Political parties in Dorvik